TUGS: The Complete Series
by TheStationmaster
Summary: All 13 episodes of the series about a group of tugboats who have adventures back in the 1920's


**My first attempt at a "TUGS" story, this time it's the episode "Sunshine" Enjoy and comment.**

In the 1920's, Big City Port was the biggest harbor in the world. It was a time of change and great opportunity.

But nobody knew it better than the hard-working TUGS, who were popular with all the boats in the harbor, big or small.

Important jobs kept them working night or day, and that kept them very busy.

Three harbor-tugs worked in the ocean, OJ, the paddle-steamer, Warrior, and Big Mac. Also working was a railway-tug, Top Hat, and Hercules, the ocean-going Tug.

They were a good crew, and worked very hard to be the best in the port.

One day, the TUGS big break finally came. It started one morning at dawn, when an announcement was made.

"Good morning Star-Fleet! Today I've chartered another switcher from up-river to help with the work. Ten Cents, he'll be working with you.

"Yes captain!" replied Ten Cents. "What's his name?

"Sunshine."

This caused an argument in the harbor.

"That's enough now. Give Sunshine a chance. Now for some really good news. After some really hard work, I've managed to land a contract with Ocean-Liner, the biggest liner in the world."

The TUGS murmured.

"When she arrives this afternoon, the Star-Fleet will bring her into dock, but first we must prove ourselves worthy. OJ, you're in charge.

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Big Mac, you're also in charge."

"Right!"

"Top Hat and Warrior, you're in the side-push!"

"Yes captain!"

"And Ten Cents, good luck out there. Show Sunshine how to get the work done fast!"

"Okay!"

"As for the rest of you, I want you spic and span for when the Duchess arrives this afternoon!"

The biggest rival for the TUGS those days was Captain Zero. With his crew, he was always looking for ways to modernize.

"Now listen to me! The Star-Fleet is about to get the Ocean-Liner, and this is very embarrassing for our line! We're going to get that contract and bring Ocean-Liner here for ourselves!"

"Yes sir!" said the crew.

"You're more modern and better-looking than those old-fashioned TUGS! Now, get that contract at once!"

"No problem!" called the crew.

That morning, Hercules was doing an important job up the coast.

"The Duchess is coming this afternoon! Are you going to be there?" asked Ten Cents.

"I'll try my hardest."

"That's good. Have you seen Sunshine?"

"No I haven't. If I don't arrive on time, tell the Duchess I said hello for her?"

"Okay then!"

A few moments later, Sunshine arrived.

"So you must be Ten-Cents!" he said.

"Indeed I am! Let's get to work. The Ocean-Liner is coming this afternoon!"

They then went over to Lucky's yard, where all the boats were repaired, Ten Cents was introducing Sunshine to Sally, while also delivering fuel to her.

"This is Sunshine!" said Ten Cents.

"Hello Sunshine!" said Sally. "And thank you for the nice fuel!"

"This afternoon, the Duchess is coming! Want to come?"

"Why sure!" said Sally.

They then overheard a conversation between the Z-Stacks.

"Hercules is off the coast, out of the way." said Zorran. "Big Mac is the strongest Star left. If we get by him, the contract is ours!"

Zip and Zug knew exactly where to find Big Mac.

"Need a hand Big Mac?" they asked.

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for the Duchess."

But before he could answer, Zip and Zug trapped him!

Warrior and Ten Cents were waiting for news about the Duchess when a message came through.

"Big Mac has been trapped and the Duchess is arriving earlier than normal. You must find him at once!"

"Yes captain!" they called and set off to find Big Mac at once.

They searched the entire harbor, but there was no sign at Big Mac at all.

"The Duchess is not going to be pleased at all!" said Warrior.

They soon found Big Mac.

"What happened to you?" asked Ten Cents.

"Zip and Zug sank me." said Big Mac.

"Let's get you out of here."

The Star-Fleet had to do their best without Big Mac, and it looked like they were going to make it!

But Zorran was still waiting for another chance.

"If we can just get rid of Sunshine, we'll finally get that contract!"

Zorran watched the operation to rescue Big Mac carefully. Then, when no one was looking, he trapped Sunshine!"

"What's going on here?!" yelled Top Hat.

"Zorran has trapped Sunshine!"

The unthinkable had happened. The Star-Fleet had to help the Z-Stacks. Working hard, the Star-Fleet rescued Zorran and Sunshine

But Sunshine felt embarrassed. He couldn't explain what had happened, so he ran away.

Back at Zero Harbor, a congratulatory message was announced.

"Well done! You have brought the contract back!"

"Thank you!" said the Z-Stacks.

Meanwhile, Ten Cents went out looking for Sunshine. He couldn't see a thing in the dark.  
Finally, he found Ten Cents at the end of the harbor.

"I'm sorry for what I've done."

"It's not a problem and it isn't your fault." said Ten Cents.

And so they set home together.


End file.
